


"It's So Easy"

by Pinkpony28



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpony28/pseuds/Pinkpony28
Summary: I just feel mad about it I guess.Also, slight cussing.





	

So people saying the words, "That's so easy." Or something else similar. It really ticks me off. Now I've done this a couple times but it's annoying when people do it all the time. I'm in German at the moment and we played Kahoot. There was this one girl she was just like, "If someone gets this wrong I'm going to kill myself." "How could someone still get that wrong?" It fucking annoys me. I just can't handle how much if pisses me off. It's one specific table that does it and I really just hate them. They make it seem like they're all high and mighty because they can answer the question. It's so fucking stupid.

That brings me to another point. People that think that a 98 is a bad grade. I get it if you're disappointed that you didn't get a 100 but when it gets to the point that you think a 98 is a bad grade then that's just really bad. We had a STAAR Ready test and when we got the grades I got a 63. Kids were complaining about getting a 95. I started crying because I failed a test, even if it wouldn't really count for anything next year, that if it was the actual one I would have gotten another math class and miss out on 2 electives. I actually really despise that STAAR test or really any other standardized tests that carry so much weight.

I can't fully finish this rant but Jesus if fucking annoys me so much.


End file.
